Nothing else matters
by Nalyx
Summary: Vexen, after trying to refuse having sex with marluxia, finds himself wondering how Marluxia feels about him. Is it Lust or is it love? MarluxiaXVexen. WARNING! contains yaoi!


_**Nothing else matters  
**_

Vexen gasped in breath as he was thrown onto the lab table and was stripped of his cloak, revealing his under shirt and pants. Marluxia smiled devilishly as he licked the blonde's lips.

"You know you want to Vexen, so why fight it?" asked Marluxia.

"I have work to do! I don't have time to pretend I have a heart!" Vexen hissed.

"That hurts Vexen."

He thrust his body against Vexen's, causing him to let out a small moan. He tried to push the pink haired man off, but failed to do so. Marluxia was way too strong.

"C'mon Marluxia! I have to get to work!" Vexen cried.

"You can finish work later," Marluxia stated.

Marluxia began unzipping his own cloak and then threw off Vexen's shirt. The blond didn't give in without a fight though. He fidgeted and tried to get away from Marluxia, but had no luck. This always happened. He would be in the middle of a project and Marluxia would suddenly want him and keep him away from his work. Marluxia always got what he wanted in the end, but this time Vexen would not give him what he wants.

He slapped Marluxia and broke free of his grip, but just as he was about to get up and make a run for it, his whole body was slammed down. Never before had he been so terrified of Marluxia.  
"This would go much faster if you corporate, Vexen," Marluxia said.

He looked into his dark blue eyes. Never before had he seen so must anger in them. It seemed like he was looking at a different person. He nodded.

Marluxia smiled and ripped off Vexen's pants and then his own. Vexen was frozen with fear. Why would Marluxia suddenly get so angry at him? It wasn't like he hadn't denied his needs before. He had done it plenty of times and not once did such anger penetrate through Marluxia's body.

Vexen gasped as the younger man thrust into him. He didn't even bother prepping him, which was understandable since Marluxia had jumped Vexen god knows how many times. He groaned as Marluxia thrust in and out, each thrust harder than the last one.

Something was different about Marluxia. His kisses seemed to be more passionate and soft and his touch was warm and gentle. Something had changed, but what? Even the man's smell had changed.

Marluxia grabbed the older man's member and began pumping him in sync with his thrusts. Vexen's body twitched and shivered as he did. He gasped as white spots clouded his vision.

"Th-There!" Vexen said

Marluxia attacked the spot again, causing Vexen's body to twitch. He continued to attack the spot until his stomach began to burn and form into a knot. Vexen scraped his nails on the table underneath him. The knot in his stomach had become unbearable. He screamed Marluxia's name and released, Marluxia followed him and fell down on top of him. It took several minutes to regain their breath.

He pulled out of the blond and kissed him temple.

"I love you Vexen," Marluxia whispered.

Vexen's face burned bright red. Marluxia had never said those words to him. He had been the one who said those words in the past. Was that why Marluxia got so angry with him when he refused to have sex with him? Was it because he loved him? Or was that going to change once he got tired of him?

Whatever the reason was, he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist. Marluxia's eyes widened. He didn't expect that reaction from Vexen. He had expected him to say that we don't love, but here he was hugging him around the waist and looking at him with love in his eyes.

"I love you too," Vexen whispered.

Tears streamed down the younger man's face. Vexen wiped them away and kissed his neck.

"I was expecting a different answer from you," Marluxia explained.

"And what answer is that?"

"That nobodies don't love."

"They don't. We only see the illusion of love, but I don't care anymore. As long as I'm with you I will believe that love truly exists for nobodies."

The sweet smell of roses filled the air. Vexen looked to his left. Vines and flowers were intertwining with the lab equipment.

"...sorry," Marluxia stated.

Vexen chuckled, "It's ok. I miss that smell anyway."

Marluxia chuckled and kissed the blond. Neither man knew exactly what this feeling was, but they knew it was true. They didn't care if it was an illusion or not. They were there, what they felt existed and nothing else mattered.

_**yeah, this is my first fanfic about marluxia and vexen and i'm really not good at sex scenes. if anyone can give me any tips i would appreciate it =) hope you enjoyed it. don't ask why i made this. i got bored =P**_


End file.
